


Bonds We Share

by southpaws_catcher



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Friendship, High School, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southpaws_catcher/pseuds/southpaws_catcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re friends now, right?”</p><p>The prince’s expression softened into a smile.  “Yeah.  Yeah, we are.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds We Share

**Author's Note:**

> Idea given to me, once again, by Apricot!! Thank you!!!

The mirror was no long daunting to Prompto. He’d used it as a tool for motivation, to take photos of his progress and to compare himself to day one. Some days he’d feel good about what he saw. Other days he would feel discouraged, like he hadn’t come far enough. 

Like he wouldn’t be worthy to fulfill Lunafreya’s request to be a good friend to Noctis.

But, now, as he looked at himself in the mirror -all toned lines and a few faint reminders in the form of tiny white stretch marks- he could see the results of his hard work, his persistence. And the way that Noctis had so easily accepted him as a friend on the first day.. just reassured him that it had been worth it.

He dressed quickly, throwing his bag over his shoulder and glanced in the mirror one last time. He grinned and smoothed down his bangs a bit before exiting his room to grab an apple to eat on the way. 

There was no need for him to run, but after he finished the apple, his excitement couldn’t be quelled. He broke out into an easy sprint, thinking back on how difficult it was for him when he first started. Now he could jog to school in his uniform without even breaking a sweat. Although, the cool morning air had a lot of influence on that as well.

He slowed to a stop once he reached the school entrance, unsurprised when he saw Noctis already present in the courtyard. He was surrounded by a group of giggling and blushing girls and while he knew Noctis was used to it, he didn’t appear especially comfortable.

“Yo, Noctis!” Prompto called out. He raised his hand in greeting, slipping between the girls and grabbed the prince’s upper arm. “If you ladies would excuse us, we have some important business to discuss. Prince Noctis will catch ya later.” 

He swiftly pulled Noctis away from the group of disappointed girls and into a quieter part of the courtyard. 

“Geez, man, don’t you know how to talk to girls? You looked like a fish out of water,” Prompto laughed.

“And you do?” Noctis eyed him carefully.

“Er... uh.. not exactly..” He scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

Noctis’ expression softened and he clapped the blond on the shoulder. “Thanks for that. Sometimes its hard to get away from all of the attention.”

Prompto simply shrugged, “You are the prince, after all. Comes with the territory.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it, though,” Noctis said absently.

Noctis came from the royal family, a prince constantly surrounded by attention. Prompto, on the other hand, had no friends and received very little attention, even from his own parents. The contrast struck Prompto as odd, if not even a bit funny. Regardless, he knew what it felt like the be alone and shy and even if Noctis was constantly surrounded by others.. He knew it was superficial and wanted to do what he could to give Noctis a shot at having a real friend. 

And, now it wasn’t simply out of a request from Lunafreya. It was the pure enjoyment he got out of Noctis’ company, even if the other was rather quiet. He spoke honestly to Prompto when he did speak, something he suspected he didn’t get to do very often.

“I’ll help you out of it,” Prompto said as he threw an arm around Noctis’ shoulders. “What are pals for?”

Noctis chuckled, shoving Prompto playfully. “That, I guess. Come on, we should get to class.”

“Aweh but that’s so bo-oring,” Prompto pouted.

“We’re at school, of course it’s boring.”

Prompto dropped his arm from around his friend, stretching them behind his head. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right. Fine, I guess we’ll go to class.”

“You say that like you didn’t plan on going.”

“Are you implying that I, Prompto Argentum, would skip class?” He stepped back, pressing his fingers to his chest and feigned hurt. “Noctis, I would never.”

“Heh. Whatever.” Noctis rolled his eyes and began to walk towards the building entrance, glancing back to be sure that Prompto was behind him. Sure enough, the energetic blond hurried to his side. He smiled. School was certainly a little less boring with Prompto around.

~

“Yo, Noctis!”

The prince had barely left the biology classroom before being called to a stop. He recognized the voice instantly so he just waited for the other boy to make his way over. “Hey, Prompto.”

“Where ya headed?” Prompto stopped beside him, fixing the cuff on his rolled up sleeve.

“To lunch,” he said, knowing the answer was obvious.

“Well yeah, but-” Prompto stopped for a moment. “Let’s just get our lunches, I’ve got somewhere else we can eat.”

“I don’t know that I like the sound of that.”

“Come on, it’ll be fine! Trust me!” Prompto patted him on the shoulder before sprinting off toward their lockers (luckily they happened to be in the same hall). Noctis sighed deeply, following after his friend as if on instinct alone.

After grabbing their lunches, Prompto led them to a fairly empty hallway, stopping by a door that had a sign that said ‘stairs’ above it.

Noctis turned to the blonde. “..Prompto?” 

Prompto grinned and grabbed the handle. “We’re eating on the roof today.”

“..It says restricted right on the door.”

He shrugged and turned the handle, pushing the door open slightly. “It’s not locked and there’s nothing blocking the way. Can’t be too restricted,” he laughed.

“Prompto, that’s not..” Noctis paused and took a deep breath. “Yeah okay, let’s do it.”

“That’s the spirit!” Prompto looked up and down the hall before pushing the door open, slipping inside. He held it open for Noctis, closing it softly behind them before sprinting up the steps. Noctis glanced back down at the door, double checking that no one had seen them. 

“Come on,” Prompto urged, motioning at his friend.

Noctis chuckled and followed after him, squinting against the harsh sunlight when Prompto held the door open for him. “After you, your highness,” he said playfully. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled, waiting for the blond to take the lead again. Sure enough, Prompto bounced on the ball of his foot, beckoning Noctis to follow him. He led him toward the railing, in the shadow of one of the large electric boxes. Prompto slid to the ground, leaning his back up against the smooth metal and took a deep breath.

“Ah, fresh air is nice!” Prompto said when Noctis took a seat beside him. “Relax, we won’t get into any trouble. Heh you don’t bend the rules much, do you?”

“Bend?” Noctis asked with a slight smile. “You call this bending?”

Prompto shrugged, reaching into his bag and pulled out a sandwich. “I call it having a little fun. Besides, you said you liked being left alone, right?”

Noctis nodded, digging into his bag to eat his own lunch. He glanced at the blond beside him, smiling at the content expression on his friend’s face. “Prompto..?”

“Hm?”

“Why uh..” Noctis tilted his head back against the metal, keeping his eyes on his friend. “Why didn’t you ever really talk to me in middle school?” 

Prompto stopped mid-bite, his eyes widening a fraction. He lowered his sandwich to his lap, turning to face Noctis. “I was nervous.” 

Noctis sighed. “Because I’m the prince?”

“Something like that,” he mumbled. He didn’t want to tell Noctis that he hadn’t felt good enough, that he hadn’t earned the right to speak to him. He looked down at the cemented rooftop, taking a deep breath. “That’s the past though!” he said cheerily. “We’re friends now, right?”

The prince’s expression softened into a smile. “Yeah. Yeah, we are.”

Prompto bumped his shoulder against the other boy’s. Noctis shoved him back, a ritual that was becoming more frequent between the two. They ate the rest of their lunch in general silence, with Prompto only breaking it every so often to point out clouds and what they looked like to him. 

“Ready to head back?” Prompto asked when they were finished.

Noctis glanced at the clock on his phone before nodding. “Yeah, class is starting soon, let’s get going.”

“Yes, sir!” 

Noctis rolled his eyes, allowing Prompto to take the lead back inside. As he watched the blond bound energetically to the door, holding it open for him, he couldn’t help but think about how glad he was Prompto had approached him on the first day.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! This is the first chapter in my first FFXV chapter fic! Forgive the slow burn, I'm suffering as well, I just want them to kiss but you know how it goes. Falling in love and all of that. I hope you enjoy this! Thank you, Apri for the idea! I hope I'm doing it justice. 
> 
> -Liam


End file.
